fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Geekie beekie
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Geekie beekie, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:A Lost Romance! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 04:02, 14 August 2011 Help fixing pictures Hey fellow contributor, a new way of doing images in articles is currently being implemented in which the captions shall be gone. Here is some examples: This has been approved by Enodoc as it seems to tidy up the pages a lot. Other examples can be seen on the Mass Effect wiki. Sizes are the main issue to work around, please view here for an example of the pages done in such.--Alpha Lycos 04:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, do you just remove the thumb part of the script? I tried it in one of the clothing pages and it way messed it up. I think I'm doing it wrong. heh. -- geekie beekie 04:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Nvm. I got it. -- geekie beekie 04:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Weapons I have a query regarding your legendary weapon locations. When you found Briar's Blaster and Tannar's Glory in weapon shops, had you already found them in their respective silver chests, or were they in the shops beforehand? Don't worry if you can't remember, I'm just curious. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :In the case of Tannar's Glory I had found it at the weapon shop in the City of Aurora beforehand. I haven't had that happen with Briar's Blaster though in fact I've never found more than one in one save file. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Fable III Clothing It's all good. I did not mean to undo any of your fine work but merely add to it. The list is returned as it was with merely a trivia note added directing readers to the talk page.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, I really appreciate the work you have done on the Clothing page and the Wiki in general. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 02:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : If you want to co-op on Fable Heroes, send me a friend request and message on LIVE. I believe my Gamertag is mentioned on my profile page.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I sent a friend request. I have to get ready and go to work now but after we should definitely play. It will be nice to be able to discuss the game in-depth and how best to put the information on the wiki. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 14:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::F.Y.I. There are some samples of different types of tables in my talk page archives. See User Talk:Garry Damrau/Archive 1 if you would like to see how some tables are made. The Hovertext feature is explained on the current talk page. All I did was take those simple tools that Enodoc showed me and combine them for the Fable III Weapon Upgrade Guide.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Love the new User portrait. That Heroes shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes. I won't be on LIVE for a while (The "King" of the house is flexing his muscles) but I am still playing off-line. BTW, I replayed Heroes on another profile and the abilities upgrading works the same way as described in the article. Whatever, It's all good. Garry Damrau(talk) 11:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, Don't schools today teach the rules of capitalization or Roman numerals? When are you gonna grace us with your talents in the Fable Fanon section. I for one would like to read your ideas about the original Fable & TLC. Chat?Garry Damrau(talk) 16:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, I like it too. It really shows my Fable nerdiness. Hehe. Thanks for finding that info on the attack tiles. I think it was different in my game due to all the co-op. Yeah, I keep meaning to head over to Fanon but I guess I'm still trying to get a feel for it. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 19:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I liked your idea to copy the tables for the clothing stats to the individual pages of the outfits, but I must ask why you felt that you needed to remove them completely from the Fable III Clothing page? I feel that having all of the stats on one page makes it so much easier to compare the attractiveness and other effects of the clothing without having to jump between 23 different pages. I must ask that you reconsider your removal of them. The rewording was great but please put the tables back.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I stepped on your toes there. I thought I had made it clear that I was moving the tables, not just copying them. You do have a valid point and I'm happy to put the tables back in. I was using the Fable II Clothing page as a reference for my edits in the Fable III Clothing page which is why I had changed it. I suppose instead that the Fable II Clothing page should just be updated. Thank you for your feedback Garry. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 20:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :My toes thank you. P.S. On-line gaming privledges has been lost for a while. Be back soon.Garry Damrau(talk) 20:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hehe, good. I'm glad for your toes. ;) Sad to see you gone. We should co-op some more before my gold runs out (Sept 3rd). -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 20:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::For sure, hey try this. Go to Millfields and walk left into the area some dates wish to be taken to, called the Millfields meadow or garden I believe. Let's call this north of the path, assuming Bower Lake is east of Bowerstone. Look to the south toward the area that the other group of mercenaries or balverines appear near the start of Millfields. Is that the Spire I see behind the rise? This would be in the direction of Driftwood so it could be, huh?Garry Damrau(talk) 21:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Haven't tried the Millfields thing yet, though I think I do recall seeing the Spire there before. I just wanted to let you know what the tables are back up. I threw a little surprise in there for you too. ;) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 16:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I see the footnote & link. Thanks. I'm in the chat room for a while if you see this.Garry Damrau(talk) 16:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Theresa Age Dispute The correct information of Theresa being six hundred years of age has been proven by Lion Head’s game and Microsoft Corporation Fable II. When the hero visits Wraithmarsh, Theresa is quoted “This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago. It has seen many a cruel deed; six hundred years 'ago bandits attack the village and burned it to the ground.” She lived through and saw the bandit attack that was just stated six hundred years ago. She is at least six hundred years from the original Fable to Fable II and fifty years from fable II to Fable III, This would mean she is six hundred and fifty years old. Fable1,2,3 23:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I remember her saying something to that effect. I also remember that in every description ever of ''Fable II it is said to take place five hundred years after Fable. Like this one for instance. Also, I can do simple math but thank you for insulting my intelligence. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why there is any argument about Theresa's age. In Newtonian, Einsteinian, and even string theory physics it is possible for time to pass differently depending on ones frame of reference. Remember, Theresa does not spend all of her time in Albion. Who can say how fast time passes where she can be. The 500 and 50 years between the games are "Albion" years. Open up your minds to the possibilities of four or more dimensions.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Or perhaps try this (in an attempt to show how everyone is correct): Fable is ~60 years long (the Hero is about 10 at the start, 65 at the end, add on 5 for TLC) and Fable II is ~20 years long (10 years in the Gypsy Camp, 10 years in the Spire). Take the bandit attack on Oakvale at time 0: ::0: Bandit Attack on Oakvale ::55: Battle with Jack of Blades (Chamber of Fate) ::60: Battle with Jack of Blades (Northern Wastes) ::560: Start of Fable II ::570: Arrival at Spire ::580: Arrival to Wraithmarsh ::630: Fable III ::Thus Fable II is 500 years after Fable, and the bandit attack is almost 600 years before you visit Wraithmarsh in Fable II. Theresa is then about 645 in pure Albion time, not taking into account discrepancies (positive or negative) caused by living in the slightly-removed plane that is the Spire. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollback As you are probably aware, Alpha Lycos has nominated you for Rollback rights. I am pleased to inform you that I have approved the nomination. Congratulations! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war, with Blue Lock Protection. This can be done if articles have either been attacked by two or more different vandals within two days, or if a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times. This can be done by adding (for vandalism) or (for edit wars) to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. Along with Rollback, you are also eligible for rights, which can be removed or restored on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. You can also add the Rollback userbox to your page with . Keep up the good work, and I hope to be able to extend these to include Fable Answers, and perhaps Fable Fanon as well, in the future. Congratulations once again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks so much. I'll do my best to continue improving articles and providing images around the wiki (and fight vandalism of course). -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) A simple question. Hi G.B. Please tell me how I can access another hero's world with my hero still in the tutorial. I'd really like to know how that works. Thanks, BBS Mr Wicked 03:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'm happy to help. I actually just did this the first time yesterday. It can be done through LIVE or local co-op. Just save your game after you've selected your outfit in Life in the Castle and either join the other Hero's game online or have the other person load their game locally, then join with your Hero. I hope I explained it well enough. Oh and welcome to the wiki. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 03:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this surprises me. I still can't figure out how, since Jasper doesn't open your live room (Sanctuary shop) before you talk to Sabine... But I'll take your word for it. Thank you. BBS Mr Wicked 03:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean I have to leave the game (go to dashboard) and then select "join game" on someone who is playing fable? P.s.: I forgot to say thanks for the welcome... -.-' Ehrm... thanks! BBS Mr Wicked 03:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Before you reach the Sanctuary you can save your game in the pause menu under Game Management. You would have to join from the dashboard or receive a game invite from a friend. It's something that requires a bit of planning before hand since you can't join a random game until the LIVE Room is opened up. Hehe, no problem. It's always good to see new editors that are excited about the series. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 03:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, excited is one thing (I own and have played all the three games), but satisfied is another... The three (four if you count TLC as a standalone and not as a finished release of the first Fable I consider to be more of a beta than the real Fable I ) releases have - in my opinion - gone from "AMAZING!" to "It's Fable alright, but..." and then to "well, at least it's still about the hero bloodline..." during the course of only three games... And the bugs... I can't bet on chickens (freezes), can't do the "The Game" quest (more freezes) and (almost) countless others. (Let's just say they'd better named the game: "Fable III: The Ice Age").. Oh, and is there any way to communicate on here besides the talk pages? BBS Mr Wicked 03:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, yeah I understand. I've had so many glitches in all of the Fable games (even TLC). I understand what you mean about TLC being more like the finished version of Fable. I feel that way about the PC version of Fable III. Most of the bugs are fixed, you can have multiple save files for your Hero so that even if a glitch does occur you don't have to start from scratch, and there's a Repair All Properties function (my favourite). Well there is a chat on the wiki. I don't use it very often though because I actually get a notification from my talk page, not so much from the chat. I think maybe I should try it in a different browser or something. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I totally agree with your opinion about the PC version. How darn hard must it be to make a LIVE patch for those things? The XBOX is basically a weak computer, so THEY (Those Highly Elusive Youknowwhat-s) wouldn't even have to rewrite everything... (As for the "highly elusive" part: have you ever tried to contact Lionhead Studios directly? If yes, you most certainly know what I speak of...) :::Browsers...: I'm very happy with the - rather resource-heavy - Firefox. But then again: I hear of bad experiences with every single browser there is. It's more of a choice in style and itty-bitty gadgets, not one of useability... Everything has it's pros and cons. (everything besides chrome that is, Google just spies on you... And IE is one big security risk... I don't recommend it.) :-) BBS Mr Wicked 04:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, I'm a Firefox fan myself. I haven't used IE much at all since I discovered Firefox... 8 years ago (I think). I've tried Chrome and Safari but really don't like either of them very much. I actually downloaded and installed a UK English dictionary on Firefox specifically for editing the wiki so now the browser spell checker works with me. Hehe. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::You certainly know your way around FF, so I recommend you stay with it... But who am I to make such recommendations? ^^ Me no like spell checkses, they always tell me I write wrong when I clearly just write in my native language... (Swiss German) If they'd pack a recognition feature in it (or a simple "quickswitch"-button) it just might win me over... But until then I get by without. ::::BBS Mr Wicked 05:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, P.s.: does your "Chat"-expression anything? For me it just culminates in a stare contest without any morality gain or loss... :::::Swiss German, that's really interesting. I love German and have always wanted to learn. Just curious, how is Swiss German different? Anyway, the 'Chat' expression is a little iffy. With my kids they seem to actually talk and if I'm married to Elise/Elliot then they will as well but other than that it mostly seems to be a staring contest. I think it's considered a good expression but I haven't noticed much of a difference in morality when using it. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Was there any doubt? Congratulations GB. What more can I say. You look good in the Bob Hairstyle.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Hey! Congratulations Geekie beekie! Like GD there isn't much to say. You're a great editor to the Wiki and have done you're very best to improve it as we have all seen. Congrats again and well done :) WikiaWizard 16:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks so much guys for the support. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Greetings. I just wanted to offer my belated congratulations on your 'promotion'. It was well-deserved. TheIndifferentist 04:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot. I've always admired your dedication and work around the wiki, not to mention your sharp wit. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) A new project So, a new project to be sorted out is to make separate pages for the Fable Heroes Hero Dolls, like Garth and Hammer and such. I was wondering if you'd like to assist me with such a task?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Where would you like me to start? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, currently still trying to work out how to set up the pages. Should we do it so the main Hero's page is titled "Hero (Fable Heroes)" or "Hero Doll (Fable Heroes)" and follow through with "Garth Doll (Fable Heroes)" etc?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::What do you think of Hero King (Fable Heroes)? I know that he's only referred to as Hero in the game itself but there are other sources that call him Hero King. Given that doll is more like his species than a name or title, I'd go with Hero (Fable Heroes) if you don't like the Hero King idea. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Both of those sound like great ideas, we should get a third party to offer some insight as well.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll ask Garry what he thinks. Do you know if any of the other Rollbacks have FH? I know Enodoc does but I know his hands are kind of full at the moment. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 01:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm not too sure. And yea, Enodoc is busy with a project of his own, so its us in charge now. I'll see if Wikiawizard has it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe using the term "dolls" could be confused with the Fable II dolls. How about using "puppet" instead? Also using parenthesis in page names is uncommon. More often I see the colon (:) bein used as a divider. Garry Damrau(talk) 11:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well the parenthesis is used here, for example: Ruler of Albion (Fable Heroes) or Bowerstone (Fable) just if its set in two games under the same name, which would be used for like if we named the pages the same as their actual characters for example "Garth (Fable Heroes)" or "Maze (Fable Heroes)" if that makes any sense lol.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point about parenthesis. Just like Rose's Diary (Dream) vs Rose's Diary (Real) but I still feel strongly about using the word puppet instead of doll due to the actual in-game graphics and terminology. The credits of the game and the character select menu begin by showing a puppet theater and in-game help screens refer to unlocking puppets. I would suggest using pages like "Hero Puppet", "Hammer Puppet", Lucien Puppet", Jack of Blades Puppet" etc., a much easier solution. No?Garry Damrau(talk) 00:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::True, that sounds like a good idea. Its been a few weeks since I last played the game, so yea had forgotten the actual terminology for them.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry if I'm interupting but I would like to offer my opinon here a little. Though I haven't yet played the game I think that it would be better not to have the parenthesis as they are only used in moderation at the moment and almost always as a last resort to avoid confusion between same name articles. I support the idea of calling them "puppets" rather than using "(Fable Heroes)" 12 or so times as it could be a little inconsistent with other titles and "Puppets" has not been used previously as a title on this Wiki so it seems to make sense to me. Also, seeing as it is the terminology in the game I think it would be much better in comparison. WikiaWizard 01:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I understand the points that Garry and WikiaWizard have put forward, however while puppet is used in lieu of doll in the game, it still is not included in the characters names or titles. If anything, it seems to be used instead of the word "character". For instance, on the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board you can unlock a new puppet, not a new character. Since using the in-game name for items or characters is the standard for the wiki I want to re-iterate my point of using the names followed by (Fable Heroes). I would also suggest that we rename the Fable Heroes Characters category to Fable Heroes Puppets to help dispel any confusion in that regard. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 02:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so lets have a vote to see which name style is used. Then we can begin the project by making the pages. Those wishing to use Beekie's idea of following the names with (Fable Heroes) post and say "Aye" and those wishing to use Gary's idea of naming with Puppet, say "Yay". I won't have a vote myself, I'll just be the one to count and determine things. Also, Sorry for clogging up your talk page Beekie, just seems to be where everything is going down lol.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:00, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I apologize if I'm intruding, as I wasn't invited to this conversation, but I'd like to say that I understand why Geekie Beekie wants to adhere to the terminology used in the game. That's what we do here. In Fable Heroes, Garth is 'Garth', not 'Garth Puppet'. That being said, having '(Fable Heroes)' in every article title might be a bit much. But what about the stages? Will you make articles for those? I haven't played the game yet, but don't some Fable III regions make an appearance in Heroes, like Millfields? If you create articles for those, you'll likely have to add '(Fable Heroes)' to the titles. I don't see a way around that. If that's the case, I would go with '(Fable Heroes)' for consistency. If not, go with 'Puppet' to match GB's idea for the category name, but perhaps consider 'Hero Puppet' or something instead of just 'Puppet'. TheIndifferentist 04:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, sorry for the lack of notice to you! I hadn't seen much activity from your username so thought you had gone on a holiday or something. And yea, I think we would be doing the regions for the Fable Heroes game, though likely as a secondary project when this one is finished. Unless we split the task, and some work on regions and others on the puppets.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm glad you joined in the conversation and apologise for not inviting you to it. I certainly value your input in the matter. I know that the locations will have articles, I already put one up, Millfields (Fable Heroes), which is in need of expansion. As far as I know the other location articles will have (Fable Heroes) in the title like the recurring locations in the other games (Bowerstone Market for example). In fact, there is another FH article that required the game in parentheses, Ruler of Albion (Fable Heroes), since it was also an achievement in Fable II and Fable III. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::To you both, I apologize. I didn't mean to sound sulky. The Heroes Millfields article escaped my notice. Since that exists, I would go with '(FH)' for the character article titles, for consistency. So...I suppose I vote "'''AYE". -- TheIndifferentist 05:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::No worries, you didn't seem that way to me. I suppose I'll vote now too. So... "AYE". -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 05:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You didn't seem sulky to me either. Its good to have your input as well, even if I did unfortunately overlook notifying you. So, two votes in favour now we wait for any others to give their say.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : This may sound repetitive but you didn't sound sulky at all. I guess that it's probably quite normal thing sometimes to miss some people because of the size of this project we're undertaking together. Personally, I thought that you were working on all the new books that have been coming out (which I assumed to explain the inactivity). After reading the recent posts here I think that having '(FH)' would be the best way to go in terms of consistency seeing as they're already here (I missed that article on Millfields too). So basically, I vote "AYE" too. WikiaWizard (talk) 14:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Would it be safe to assume that all votes are in? Its been a couple of days and no new posts, so do you guys think we should start using the voted for format?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 07:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it would be safe to proceed. The pages can always be renamed if people object at a later point, which I don't think is likely to happen. If we are moving forward, where would you like me to start? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 20:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm well, I'm not free for a few more hours today but if you'd like to start things off how about we go in base game order? Start with those from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters then move to Fable II then Fable III and so forth. Although, since Theresa is in all games and the Hero can represent all Hero players, they can be done last lol.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll get started with that then. Should I go ahead and remove the Fable Heroes info from the other articles or just use the main article template to link them? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I just had a little idea that I've seen used on the Fallout Wikia, I'll need to talk to Enodoc to see if he agrees first, but it will be better then just links or such for things like this. But for now, I'd say just create the pages and add a link to them on the respective pages. I'll be back again in a while, got things to take care of. But when I return I'll get stuck into things :)--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I got started with Jack. I will work on it more in an hour or two unless of course you want to work on it. I might be one of the few people that never really liked Jack of Blades. *gasp* Anyway, I need to step away from the PC for a little while but I hope we can manage to work on this at the same time; there are a few more questions I wanted to run by you as far as layout goes and whatnot. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Feel free to leave a message on my talk page for any questions, I'll get them when I next get on the computer :) I just had some family stuff to deal with, but now its dinner time so gotta cook lol I'll jump into things later though. And I've never 100% liked Jack, if he was good then sure but hes too evil for my tastes.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hero of Oakvale His death is not comfirmed. It was by a unreliable source, add to that, the bloodline and the lack of a grave or remains, beg to differ your theory otherwise. :Actually it is confirmed. This is something that has been discussed over and over again. Look at the history of the article if you'd like. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 21:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Unless comfirmed that the historians didn't make that up, It's staying unknown due to the bloodline and lack of corpse. :My response can be found here. Let's keep it on the article's talk page please. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Wikia have announced a new thing called "Wikia Alliances". This looks like one of their better community-grouping ideas, as it mentions updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.), and creating new connections is not usually a bad thing. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) F.Y.I. I finally figured out how to send my pictures to my own Email address. Thanks for all the help you have given me but I won't need to bother you again. Woo Hoo! Garry Damrau(talk) 06:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I am going to be doing a sort of unofficial project to add pages for the properties in Fable III. You have done some of them and I will be using your general format. What I was wondering is when giving the approximate rent/profit for homes and shops I will be using the base purchase price listed on the "List of..." page and calculating 3.0% for shops and 3.6% for fully repaired houses. This is the most accurate guideline from all my calculations. Does this sound alright or do you have a better method? -Garry Damrau(talk) 21:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) P. S. I do have the Brady Games guide. :Hey, I think that's a great idea. I was using the Brady Games guide for the base purchase price so that works. As far as the approximate rent/profit, I think your method works well enough. I can't think of a better one. Sorry I've been away for so long. I'm still waiting for life to die down a little. Heh. Maybe when the kidlet is out for the summer I'll be able to do more around here. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 15:27, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Revamping the Forums For a while I've been thinking our Forums could do with an update to make them easier to use, more organised, and more accessible to editors. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) An Email Just to let you know, I was trying out the email feature from the SpecialPages, and I have sent you an email. Please let me know if you didn't receive it. Otherwise, have a read, and you can reply at . Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Dead Hamster Patnership Update I've been discussing the partnership with Matthew Allen recently, and we've come up with a few ideas we'd like everyone's input on. The ideas can be found in the newest message in Community Corner. Have a read, then head over to the discussion thread and leave your thoughts. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall Hi there! Now that we've entered a new "cycle" here at The Fable Wiki, I would like to ask your opinion once again, this time on whether or not we should activate the feature, which would replace User talk pages. The Message Wall functions just like the late Forums (which, I was ensured by Wikia, would not disappear if they were deactivated; seems they were wrong), and notifies users in the same way. User talk pages would get archived (safely). Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there, the Message Wall looks good to me. I'm all for it. I'm sorry I haven't been on much, I hope to be able to make my return to Wikia soon though. I just haven't felt like I could contribute much since all my save files were lost.-- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC)